The Return of Kur
by Not Even The Turtle
Summary: Zak left home, traveling the world for a while with his uncle Doyle before cutting off any contact with his family. three years later, His Kur powers began to re-emerge, now Zak must reunite with his family to deal with the darkness that he holds inside. But is it really Kur that created the darkness that hides inside of his heart? Rated T for mild violence.
1. The Kokkol

**This is just a side story I have been thinking of, so it won't update as often as my other story, but it will at least once a week!**

* * *

Dim street lights flickered and came to life as twilight fell, illuminating the cold asphalt surface below with their pale yellow glow. The black road shimmered iridescently with the rain that had just finished passing through. Windows went dark in the buildings that lined the street as people settled down to go to bed. A cold wind chilled anyone who wandered out at this time of day, and Zak was no exception.

Zak shivered in his wet clothes that consisted of ripped jeans, a black tee and soggy black sneakers. He recently had the black area of his hair clipped short, leaving his white bangs long and stuck to his forehead from the water it was drenched with. His teeth chattered as he looked around the empty streets, scanning the area for a pay phone. But he found none, just as he had in the last small town he had gone through. Whenever he would ask to use someone's phone, they would take one look at the ragged and scrawny sixteen year old and refuse him. He swore, everyone in Southern Siberia was so rude!

But Zak kept searching. He had to find a way to contact his family. He needed them now more than he had in two and a half years, though he probably should have gotten ahold of them sooner. He trembled as he staggered into an alleyway between two houses, collapsing by a trashcan and huddling up against it. His stomach growled, starving from the lack of food he'd had for three days. Zak groaned at the thought of food, wishing he hadn't been mugged all those nights ago. If he had his claw, he would have beat the snot out of the two guys who snuck up behind him, whacked him over the head, and stole his backpack that held all of his hard earned bounty money. He had stopped using the weapon after he lost his Kur powers and left the airship with his uncle Doyle.

But now his powers were back, and he needed to tell his family. He needed their help, their advice and comfort. Besides that, Zak desperately missed the sound of his parent's voices. He longed for the days when he would cause trouble with Komodo and Zon. Most of all though, he missed his best friend and brother, Fisk.

* * *

Zak woke with a start as something poked him in the cheek. He jumped up abruptly, knocking over the trash can he had been leaning against with a loud clattering. He had no recollection of falling asleep, but it was apparent from the startled look on the child in front of him that she was the one who had woken him up. The girl looked to be six or seven, and had long black hair that was peeking out from the hood of her teal parka, which was trimmed with some sort of white fur. Her skin was caramel colored, like Zak's, and she had big blue eyes that were staring up at him. He couldn't help to think of Eskimos when he saw her.

"Dəˀq!" the girl cried out, causing Zak to jump back slightly, "You are alive!"

"Uh, yeah. I'm alive!" Zak laughed nervously, picking up the trash can he knocked over. He shivered as the heat his body produced while he was asleep left him once more, replaced with the chill of the early morning. He looked down as the girl tugged at his shirt and pointed at herself.

"Aqta." she said slowly, and Zak got the message that she was telling him her name. Zak smiled down at her and pointed at himself.

"Zak." he replied. Aqta smiled brightly at him, and he was about to smile back again when he had to turn and sneeze violently into his bare arm to avoid hitting the child with a snot canon. Aqta frowned and pulled on his black shirt.

"Igbes, holaj qoˀk!" she demanded in her language. Zak understood that she wanted him to follow her from the way she was pointing and pulling on him, so he did. He had learned over the last three years to trust his gut, and now he was feeling that this girl was his best bet to get to a phone. Or food. Either way he would be happy, but he was very hopeful that it would be both.

Aqta led Zak away from the town, traveling alongside the road for awhile before veering away from it, across a semi-frozen grassland. She kept a step ahead of him, rambling on excitedly in her native tongue, which Zak had no inclination as to which language it was. He could speak a little Russian, and he had been getting by for the last week on what he knew, but this girl was speaking a totally different language.

She kept repeating the words "holaj qoˀk" and "kokkol" for the most part, but she was speaking so fast that he couldn't catch anything else. For some reason, the word 'kokkol' sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't place the description to the word. After they had been traveling for about fifteen minutes, Zak began to doubt his gut. That was quickly erased when Aqta squealed in delight and took off. He looked in the direction she was running in and saw several tent structures by the side of a large expanse of water. He had been to busy looking down at his grumbling stomach to notice that they had approached what looked like a native Siberian campsite.

"Opop! Opop!" Aqta shouted, catching the attention of a middle aged man with long dark brown hair that was standing by a kettle that was hanging from a chain in a tripod made of wood over a well burning fire. He had an identical parka to Aqta's, except the fur lining his was brown and not white, and there was a string of large red beads around his neck. The man laughed and scooped the little girl up as she leapt at him. She giggled as he rubbed his forehead against hers, only to have her push away his face and point at Zak, who had stopped just short of the first tent in the campsite.

"Opop, holaj qoˀk ,Zak, igbes èj Kokkol!" Aqta said to the man excitedly. Much to Zak's displeasure, the man frowned deeply and set Aqta down. He pointed to a tent on the far side of the area without a word, and Aqta instantly nodded, taking off for the tent. Zak tensed as the man approached him, but was relieved when it was only to reach out his hand to him.

"Priviet!" the man said in Russian as Zak shook the hand, "Vy govorite an Russkom?"

"Net, angliysky!" Zak replied.

"I see. I am Ilbekrug, the father of Aqta." the man said through his impossibly heavy accent with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Zak Saturday." Zak mentioned his last name out if habit, and e laughed nervously as Ilbekrug pulled his hand away, "You're daughter seemed to have something important to show me."

"Indeed," Ilbekrug nodded, "She believes you will kill the lake monster." Zak stared at the dark colored man, dumbfounded in light of the comment. Ilbekrug smiled at the boy, "Come eat, I made stew for Aqta's return. I will explain more over our meal."

There was no protest from Zak at the mention of food. He followed Ilbekrug as the man took the pot away from the warm fire, which Zak had the urge to sit by and warm up, and lead Zak across the campsite to the tent where Aqta disappeared to. On his way, Zak noticed several elongated boats by the side of the water that were covered with some type of leather.

Curious as he was, he followed Ilbekrug into the tent. Zak ducked under the brown leather flap that covered the entrance. Inside, Zak was suprised that it was nice and toasty. A small fire had been lit in the middle of the rented area, and furs covered the ground completely. Other than that, there were only a few empty bowls and some baskets in the room that were filled with plants, dried meats, and spices. The scents drifted through the air with a pleasant aroma.

Ilbekrug took off his moccasins and made his way over to where Aqta sat with a young woman that looked about Zak's age. The two girls giggled as Zak waved at them and struggled to pull off his muddy sneakers. The young woman was almost identical to Aqta, the only difference being in their clothes (and body development, Zak noticed), where the woman had brown fur trimming like Ilbekurg.

"This is Qogdi, my oldest daughter." Ilbekrug explained. He nodded at Qogdi and explained something to her in his language. The girl smiled brightly, looking at Zak with her impossibly bright blue eyes.

"Holaj qoˀk!" she exclaimed, then nodded at Zak, "It is very good you are here, holaj qoˀk." Zak smiled back at her and tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"Holaje gock?" he said slowly, trying to repeat the words. Apparently he pronounced it wrong, because Aqta and Qogdi started giggling immediately. Zak scratched the back of his head nervously, "What does that mean?"

"Holaj qoˀk. Holy one." Ilbekrug replied as he poured some stew from the kettle into two wooden bowls. He made his way over and handed one bowl to Zak. Then Ilbekrug started sipping at the other bowl, tilting it up as he drank. Zak sat on the ground, imitating the motions of Ilbekrug, and was instantly gratified by the savory juices that reached his mouth. He felt as if the stew had to be the best thing he'd ever tasted, but knew that probably was due to his hunger that had been building up ver the past four days. Zak quickly scarfed down the first bowl, chewing up some sort of meat chunks that were at the bottom, and didn't have to ask for seconds. Aqta took his bowl tenderly from him and filled it with more stew, which Zak gratefully accepted again.

He only noticed that they were all intently watching him eat after he finished the second bowl. He gulped down the last of the stew, satisfied for now, and looked apprehensively at the three before him.

"So, what's with this 'Holy one' buisiness?" he asked, desperate to lift the awkward atmosphere. Ilbekrug answered him after taking a swig from his own bowl.

"We are called Ket. Native to Siberia." the man began, "For long time, we travel across the lake, as nomads." Zak remembered the canoes he saw by the lake as Ilbekrug spoke, "We follow water beasts, and use them as food and clothing." he pointed at the teal leather that his parka was made of, "Recently, outsiders have been hunting the beasts as well, killing and trapping them without mercy. Kokkol, mother of the beasts, has become angry that her children are slaughtered. She attacks the outsiders, as well as the Ket." Ilbekrug looked sadly to his daughters.

"Kokkol took my wife." Zak listened intently, knowing that this was a serious matter for the three. "It is not safe for Ket to travel, so we made camp here." there was a pause as Ilbekrug drank more of his stew. Zak could tell that he was becoming a little worked up, although his voice remained even.

"And you want me to get rid of this 'Kokkol' beast?" Zak asked, wanting to know why he was brought here. Ilbekrug nodded, motioning to Aqta.

"After her late mother, Aqta is this tribe's shaman. She often goes out in search for a way to quell the Kokkol." the man explained, "She senses in you the ability to do that."

Zak gulped. He looked at the small child, who smiled brightly at him. He was slightly disturbed that such an innocent and young child could sense something in him. He only prayed that she wasn't alluding to his Kur powers. Zak shook his head, refusing to admit to his recollected powers.

"No, there has to be a mistake." Zak said, "How would I be able to kill this 'beast'."

"I do not know." Ilbekrug replied flatly, "But shaman is never wrong." he looked over as Aqta pulled on her father's sleeve and gabbered out a long string of Ket. Ilbekrug nodded, then looked back to Zak. "She says we can also help you find what you are looking for."

Zak stiffened. He desperately needed to contact his family. Could these people really do that for him? He was about to ask when Ilbekrug put up a hand to demand silence.

"We will do what we can for you after you have helped us." the man said, then he smiled mischeiviously, looking at the empty bowl that lay by Zak, "And according to our tradition, you owe us for the food."

Zak groaned inwardly, scolding himself for eating the stew. He wasn't so sure if these Ket people knew where all their marbles were, but he knew they were serious when they spoke of this Kakkol thing. Besides, they might be his only connection to his family. He sighed and folded his arms, how hard could it be to get rid of a fish anyways?

"Alright," Zak agreed, "I'll help you with your Kakkol problem." Aqta jumped up excitedly, bouncing towards Zak happily. She took his hands and shook them up and down. "Okay, okay!" Zak laughed, "So what should I do from here then?" he asked, moving his head around to look at Ilbekrug.

"Qogdi will take you to the place that Kokkol resides." Ilbekrug mentioned his elder daughter, who stood up at her name, "Aqta says that she must be the one to accompany you." he then darkly glared at Zak, making him twitch in his sitting position, "Do not let anything happen to my daughter, Zak Saturday." Zak nodded obediently, looking at Qogdi.

"Opop! We will be fine!" the girl laughed, patting her father on the shoulder. Zak stood up as Qogdi neared him. She flashed her white teeth at him, and Zak couldn't help but to notice that she was even more appealing up close. "Come, Zak. We should leave right away, the Kokkol emerges at dusk and it will take several hours to reach its lair." Qogdi told him with her soft voice as she handed him a parka. She left the tent, lifting the flap over her head and letting it fall back into place. Zak shoved the warm jacket on over his head and quickly followed after her, sending a reassuring glance over his shoulder to the two worried faces watching him leave.

* * *

The sun reflected its orange and red rays off the shimmering surface of the lake. As the two walked further and further away from the camp, trees began to appear occasionally, the ground became more uneven and rockier. Soon they were walking with the lakeside to their left, and a dense deciduous forest to their right.

"Qogdiiiiiiii!" Zak whined, trudging along behind the girl alongside the lake, "Are we there yet?"

"No, Zak." The black haired girl replied patiently, "We are no closer than when you asked five minutes ago." Zak sighed in exasperation.

"But we've been walking for hours!" he said, noticing the sun was dipping down towards the horizon. Qogdi pointed her spear that she had grabbed back at her campsite towards the edge of the lake in the distance where it came up alongside a mountain range.

"If you quit dragging your feet and moved, we would be there by now!" she said, her patient voice cracking slightly to reveal her irritation. Zak smiled sheepishly and shrugged, standing up straight and marching ahead. Qogdi rolled her eyes, following him closely. "So Zak, why are you in Siberia. You are obviously not from here."

Zak sighed, not really all too willing to discuss the subject, so he kept it short and sweet.

"I was bounty hunting here for a few weeks." he said, not looking over at her. He could tell she knew he wasn't telling the whole truth by the way she looked at him, but she didn't call him out on it.

"What were you after?" she asked curiously.

"Yeti." he said simply, shuddering slightly at the thought of the intelligent creature he had been chasing. He always thought of Argost when the mentionof Yeti's came up. A wave of burning hatred for the dastardly cryptid momentarily passed through his system, and he shuddered again as he shook it out.

"Ah! So you believe in those things! That is good." Qogdi exclaimed, causing Zak to give her a quizzical look.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Kokkol is a beast of legend." Qogdi explained, "It would be troublesome if you did not believe it exists. It is good for you to be prepared."

"Kokkol?" Zak repeated the name, feeling that tug in the back of his brain as he tried to remember where he had heard it from. Before he could place it, though, Qogdi pulled him over to some rocks, pushing him down behind them and kneeling over him.

"Uh, hey, I think your cute and all, but there is someone-" he started in a panicky voice, blushing slightly as she ducked down behind the rock, pressing her body against his with her face very close to his. He was cut short by her shushing him, giving him a sharp look and punting over the rock. He slowly sat up as she moved out of his way. He peeked over the rock cautiously.

Slightly ahead of them, there was a wide clearing by the lake where a fire was burning. A large fishing boat bobbed in the waves off the shoreline, hidden behind some rocks that jutted out into the water. It was anchored in place and tethered to a nearby tree with a thick rope. The boat was jet black on the top half, and white on the bottom. Several long harpoons lay against the rail on the deck of the boat, giving Zak a foreboding feeling he knew what they were used for. About a dozen trucks were parked around the clearing in a semi-circle, their camouflaged dump beds covered with green tarps that were securely fastened down with bungee cords.

Several green tents were set up in the clearing, and Zak spotted two men at the campfire, long black rifles strapped to their backs. Then there was the familiar shapely form of a woman in a blue jumpsuit emerging from one of the tents.

"Abbey." Zak growled under his breath before ducking back behind the rock.

"Friends of yours?" Qogdi asked quietly with a suspicious tone in her voice.

"Hardly." Zak replied shortly, "She must be here for a bounty on a cryptid." Then it hit him. Kokkol. The eel like cryptids that hid in the watery area of Southern Siberia. He could have smacked himself for not realizing this sooner. His mother had spoken about it before, when they were investigating Yeti sightings near the Siberian-Russian borders.

Zak realized that Abbey must be the one organizing the slaughter of the young Kakkol. He thought about the large dump trucks with their beds covered and dreaded the thought of the slaughtered animals that he was sure were inside.

There was no way Abbey would let Zak walk out of there alive if she knew he was there. He had to come up with a plan. Zak glanced around the rock once more, his eyes falling on the floating vehicle. A wicked grin spread across his face as he concocted his diabolical plot.

* * *

"Qogdi, your smashing me!" Zak whispered quietly to the girl crammed next to him. He couldn't see her, but she definitely was there, pushing him against the wall of the three by four compartment they were in as she squirmed.

"Buŋtet aɣamas iˀ!" she shot back at him under her breath. Zak assumed she was cursing at him in her own language or something. "My butt has gone numb, I'm trying to get comfortable."

Zak sighed, he was uncomfortable too. They had been in the closed drop chute of the fishing boat for a little over two hours now. He had to admit, this part of the plan wasn't his best. They had come aboard while it was still dark, preparing for the plan he was setting in place. He just hoped that the bounty huntress would want to take off on an early morning fishing trip before his butt fell of from sitting against the cold metal for so long.

His prayers were answered as he heard the thud of footsteps on the bridge around them.

"Alright boys!" came the familiar voice laden with a British accent, "Let's get that chum loaded and take off, we don't have much time before that mommy lays another batch of eggs!"

Several deeper voices replied to her before the clamor of footsteps filled the air. For a while, that was all they heard as the men no doubt prepared the ship for take off. Then suddenly the boat shook, and the loud hum of an engine came to life. The boat shifted and he could feel the rocking motion that came with the boat as it lurched forwards. A devious smile crept over his features.

"Piece of cake." he whispered to Qogdi. He wished he hadn't.

Suddenly light came in from above, blinding both of them as they covered their eyes. Zak was yanked upwards by the hood of his parka, the collar choking him as he was thrown onto the deck by a large, burly man.

"Well, well!" the man said in a gravelly voice, "I thought I heard something, I thought it might be a couple of bilge rats!" Several deep laughs reverberated through the air at this comment. Zak coughed from being strangled by his own clothing as his vision cleared. He was sitting now in the middle of the deck amongst five or so well fed looking men. A sixth one held onto Qogdi, who was thrashing about in his arms and cursing at the man in Ket.

"Oh my! If it isn't little Zak! It's been so long!" came female voice. Zak whipped around to see Abbey standing over him, looking down through her silver mask at him. "What a coincidence that we'd both meet up here!" she laughed, bending over slightly so that her long wavy black hair hung straight towards Zak.

"Well, you know me!" Zak said with a grimace, "Always trying to steal your bounty!"

He received a chuckle from the woman, who stood up straight then turned to her men.

"Tie them up." she ordered, "They will serve as fine bait for the big one." She turned back to Zak as he was yanked off his rump and wound up with thick ropes, tying his wrists behind his back. "You sound more and more like your uncle every time we meet, Zak." she commented, "I really wish we could go back to the days when you and I worked together, it was so much fun!"

"That's never happening again." Zak spat angrily, "You'll just auction me off to the highest bidder. Again."

"Fat chance. I wouldn't be able to get a single pound out of you without your 'special' powers. I can't scam people anymore, it gives me a bad reputation in the business world." she scoffed. Zak held back a smile. If only she knew that his powers had returned.

Abbey motioned for the men to take them away. Qogdi and Zak were drug port side and tied to the railing. Cold water splashed up onto them. The parkas were water proof, since the were made from Kokkol skin, and it provided a small amount of protection from the icy wind and water. He looked over at Qogdi, who had been gagged with a black cloth for making so much noise. She nodded behind her. Zak shook his head, knowing that Qogdi had the head of her spear in her hands behind her back, just as Zak had instructed her to in case they were caught. Now wasn't the right moment to escape.

The boat accelerated to a fast pace, causing less water to splash up onto the deck, which was a plus for Zak and Qogdi. On the downside, though, every time they hit a wave, the boat would jolt upwards, causing Zak and Qogdi to slam into the hard metal railing. This went on for about twenty minutes. Just when Zak was sure that he was going to get a concussion if his head hit the metal one more time, the ship quickly slowed down. Twisting his body painfully around, Zak could see the mountains Qogdi had pointed out before were now looming before them.

This was the lair of the Kokkol.

Zak nudged Qogdi, giving her the signal to start cutting the ropes with the sharp object she held. She nodded and set toward immediately. Zak wanted to give her all the time she needed, so he began shouting out to Abbey, who was standing above them, looking out across the water from a metal mast that stood at least fifteen feet high.

"So, what's your plan?" he called, "Your just gonna fish out a giant cryptid and pack it up to take home for lunch?" Abbey turned to him, jumping from the mast, flames shooting from the jet pack on her back to slow her decent.

"Have you lost your bright mind, Zak?" she asked in false concern, "Haven't you noticed the harpoon canons we have set up? You even got caught right away. I have to say, I'm not impressed with your tactics. I really thought you would have figured it out by now too, being part of a family that expertise in Cryptozoology. I'm not going to simply catch the beast, oh no. I have plans for what the Kokkol has inside of her."

Zak felt Qogdi moving to cut the ropes on his wrists and continued to stall for time.

"Guts?" he asked confusedly.

"No you idiot. Eggs." Abbey shot out, "Speaking of guts, though... Boys! Unload the chum!" she called, turning to her men then back to Zak, "Think of her eggs like giant caviar. There are plenty of people that would pay big money for such a fine delicacy." Zak could almost hear the malicious grin creeping across the face behind the mask.

"That's sick." he said, "Not to mention illegal."

"Oh, come now, Zak. Don't act like you didn't do these kind of jobs for me." she said, turning to one of her men, "Besides, it's all just business!" she called over her shoulder as she patted the man she had turned to on the shoulder, whispering something into his ear. It was the burly man from before that had yanked him from the drop chute. The man was now walking over to the two teenagers with an insidious smirk on his face. He untied the knot connecting the two to the rail and shoved them towards the front of the boat, where a large crane was swinging slowly towards them.

"Load them onto the derrick." he barked at another sailor, who nodded and took over handeling the kids. The man took the to the crane, from which a large hook had been lowered. The man took the ropes that were twisted around their torsos and latched to hook onto them.

"Load em' up!" the man called loudly. On command, the hook started pulling upwards, hoisting the two painfully into the air. The ropes squeezed around Zak's chest, forcing the oxygen out of them. He gasped for air, and heard Qogdi do the same. Their pain intensified as the crane swung outwards, dangling the two twenty or so feet above the water. More pain shot through Zak's ribs whe. The boat below suddenly lurched sideways, as if it had been hit by something from below.

"It's here! Sound the bells!" someone yelled from the deck, "Ready the harpoons!"

Zak smiled through his pain. It was time to set his plan in motion. He looked over at Qogdi.

"Ready?" he asked her. She nodded, looking at Zak with icy blue eyes filled with determination. "Alright!" he said with a smile, pulling at the ropes on his wrists. They snapped and fell away from him, dissapearing into the dark waters below. Qogdi did the same, and then wriggled her arms around so that Zak could see the spear head in her left hand. He cringed in guilt at the sight of her bloodied hand, wishing he had been the one to cut through the ropes.

There was no time for regret though as Qogdi set to work sawing the lowest section of the rope that was bound around her torso. Another lurch indicated that the boat was hit again. This time, Zak saw smooth teal blue skin surface directly below them. A shout came from below as several of the men grabbed their harpoon canons, rolling them over to the edge of the boat.

And then it was there. The serpentine body shot out of the water, revealing an orange underside that was colored from the eggs in her belly. A large eel-like head that was bigger than any person on the deck below it swung over the boat, eyeing Zak and Qogdi with hungry suspicion. It had small black eyes that Zak doubted could see very well above water. The Kokkol did have two long feelers that protruded from it's forehead though, which made their way over to the teenagers and tenderly touched their parkas. A purring sound emitted from the giant cryptid.

As soon as one feeler made its way up to touch Zak's bare face, he felt his powers activate instantly.

"Crap! Not now!" Zak pleaded as he felt the familiar sensation of connecting with a cryptid come over him. He thrashed desperately, loosening some of the ropes around him and catching himself on the large metal hook as he quickly fell away from the feeler. Not in time to separate the connection with the Kokkol though.

A wave of grief passed over him that came from the Kokkol, followed by intense anger and a burning longing for her lost children. Zak cried out as the Kakkol roared in frustration. He lost the connection suddenly, leaving him with a very bad headache.

It swung its head violently, smashing into the crane. Qogdi's ropes snapped, sending her tumbling down as the jolt from the impact shook her loose. Zak managed to hold onto the crane's hook, but reached out to grab Qogdi's hand before she fell into the deck of the boat that they were now hanging over. The Kokkol had turned the crane one hundred eighty degrees, and Zak struggled to keep his grip firm on Qogdi's hand as he wrapped his other arm firmly around the hook and squeezing his eyes shut.

He opened one eye just enough to see the Kokkol writing about below, making an ungodly cry as it lashed its tail out of the water, knocking some sailors from the vessel. The other sailors positioned their weapons.

"Fire!" one called out, signaling the others to shoot the harpoon canons. Zak smirked.

The harpoons whizzed through the air, only a few missing their target, the others deflecting away from the body of the Kokkol. Zak looked over to Abbey, who was standing on the deck with her mask up, revealing the shocked expression on her face.

"The tips of the harpoons have been cut off, and the ropes were severed!" one of the woman's men told her

"Time to improvise." Zak mumbled, looking down at Qogdi, "Qogdi, grab ahold of my leg, and whatever happens, do not let go!" he told her. He gave her a reassuring smile as she looked at him nervously before she nodded. Once she had carefully repositioned herself, Zak called down to the woman with the mask.

"Hey Abbey!" Zak shouted, causing the black haired woman to look up, "Ehat do you think of my plan now?" he smiled, hoping that this was enough bait to rile her up.

"You little!" Abbey shouted, flipping her mask down and starting up her jet pack. She shot out straight for Zak, not noticing the laugh he had let loose. The boy jumped, surprising Abbey, and just barely caught himself on her boot. "Let go you miscreant!" Abbey growled as her jet pack sputtered, unable to hold the weight of two more passengers.

The three careened out of control, spiraling downwards and landing with a crash into some netting that had been cast aside. Zak managed to tumble out of the way of the nets, but Abbey landed right in them, tangling herself up in knots as she struggled to free herself.

Zak winced at the pain shooting through his ribs from the crash, but sucked it up and turned to Qogdi, who had just let go of his leg. Her deep red hands were trembling and clawing at the gag in her mouth. He quickly went to her aid, pulling her hands away from the cloth and untying the knot. She coughed lightly as the gag was removed and smiled at him.

"Thanks." she said.

"No problem, but we aren't out of the woods yet." he said, pointing to the Kokkol that was now flinging sailors away with its tail, and ripping off the crane they had just been dangling from with its razor sharp teeth that Zak was just noticing.

"We are going to sink!" Qogdi shouted in fright. Zak shook his head.

"Not on my watch."

He stood up, flinching as pain raced up his sides. Ignoring the aching in his ribs, Zak ran to the front of the boat, where the Kokkol was ripping the ship to shreds. He heard Qogdi call his name and ignored her. He had to focus.

"Kokkol! Stop!" he said, raising his hands out in front of him, palms facing the cryptid. "I know you hate these people for killing your babies! I promise, they won't hurt you ever again!" he collected the energy growing inside of him, and could feel the familiar click as he telepathically connected with the cryptid's mind. He focused on calming her down, slowly reasoning with her until she became still.

"I know your sad." he said gently, "Not being with your family always hurts. But you have new children to worry about, you can't be putting yourself in harm's way just for revenge." he said, bowing his head as another wave of grief passed from the Kokkol to him.

Eventually, the Kokkol was completely calm, it even reached its head over to run its feelers over Zak's face.

Suddenly a shout erupted near them as the big burly man that had given the order to connect them to the hook lunged for Zak, knocking him off his feet and beating a solid fist into his stomach. Zak gasped, losing the connection with the Kakkol. The man raised his fist again, no doubt aiming for Zak's face next. But the Kokkol had not left, instead, it whipped it's feelers around the man's body and flung him out of the ship, sending him with a splash into the water.

Zak blinked away moisture from his eyes and smiled at the teal face in front of him.

"Good girl," he said, patting the snout of the cryptid, who made another happy purring sound, "Now. Let's see if we can't round all these baddies up!" he told the Kokkol as he reconnected with it.

Zak maneuvered the serpent around the boat, ordering the men to gather around Abbey, who was still tangled up in the net. He watched over them with the Kokkol as Qogdi went to the bridge and called for the local authorities from an emergency radio. She guided the ship back to her village's shore, which took an hour or so by boat. By the time they arrived there, police were waiting by the shore, and Zak was so exhausted that he lost connection with the Kokkol from fatigue. But he was glad that the cryptid disappeared into the watery depths of the lake before anyone on land could see it.

Police swarmed the boat, taking into custody all who were on the ship, aside from Qogdi and Zak. Zak waved and smiled at Abbey as she was lead off the ship with handcuffs around her wrists. What he wouldn't give to see the expression behind her metal mask at that moment.

After the criminals were all led off the boat, Zak leaned against the railing, looking out across the lake, catching a glimpse of teal skin surface momentarily. He wished he could enjoy the sight as the sun set over the lake, but a pounding migrane had found its way into his head, and he shut his eyes. Zak groaned and pressed his forehead against the cold metal rail. Qogdi came silently up beside him. She leaned against the rail, mimicking Zak. She remained silent for a few minutes before clearing her throat.

"Thank you for aiding my hands." she said. Zak looked over to the bandaged hands. He had found a first aid kit while the police questioned Qogdi and tended to the cuts on her palms.

"No problem. Thanks for trusting me." Zak grumbled, irritated at himself for making a plan that had hurt his new aquantaince.

"You know, we asked you to kill the Kokkol, not appease it." came a deep voice from behind. Zak and Qogdi turned to look at Ilbekrug. Aqta stood at his side, and when Qogdi turned around, the young shaman leaped into her sister's arms, hugging her tightly.

"I know. But she was in so much pain already from losing her young." Zak replied. He looked into Ilbekrug's dark brown eyes, "If I may ask, what was your wife wearing when she was attacked?" Ilbekrug paused at the question, thinking it over.

"Her summer outfit. Seal skin clothes." Ilbekrug said, his tone questioning.

"When the Kokkol attacked the boat, it felt our parkas first. I was connected with it with my powers." Zak explained, "The Kokkol recognized the parka as the native hunters of the land, as part of its life cycle. It must have mistaken your wife for an outsider that did not belong to the lake."

Ilbekrug nodded thoughtfully. There was a sad light in his eyes, but he seemed to accept the explanation.

"We both have lost dear ones in this long battle." the man stated, looking into the distance, where Zak had seen the Kokkol disappear into the water. He really hated lying, but it had become a habit over the past few years for Zak to appease to people with lies. Besides, he wasn't sure that Ilbekrug would let this vendetta of his go if he had told him that the Kokkol mistook them for its babies because of the parkas made from its offspring's skin.

Zak sighed and looked over to the family of three.

"So, about that phone." Zak said, remembering why he had gone through all of this trouble. The three looked at him confusedly.

"What phone?" Qogdi asked, tilting her head at the black and white haired boy.

"You said you would give me what I was searching for if I helped you." Zak reminded them, "All I need to do is make a phone call." He got a bad feeling in his gut as Ilbekrug looked at his daughters worriedly.

"We do not carry such devices." the man explained. Zak stared at them wide eyed before banging his head against the rail, causing his headache to intensify. Aqta giggled, and Zak glared in her direction.

"What's so funny?" he asked accusingly. Aqta pulled on her father's parka, and he bent down so that she could whisper into his ear. A wide grin spread across Ilbekrug's face, and the man looked to Zak again.

"We did not say we would give it to you, we said we would help you find what you are looking for." Ilbekrug pointed at the cabin where all the navigational equipment was.

It took a few moments for Zak to register what his friend was trying to say. Then it hit him. Without another word, he ran into the cabin, rifling through books and papers on cryptids that had been scattered about when the Kokkol was tearing into the boat. Then he found it. A long distance corded telephone was connected to the dash. Without thinking he picked up the phone and dialed the fourteen digit number that would connect him to the airship.

It rang once.

Twice.

"Hello?"

* * *

**Translations:**

**Ket:**

**Igbes, holaj qoˀk (come, holy one)**

**Dəˀq (to live)**

**Buŋtet aɣamas iˀ (stupid Saturday)**

**Opop (equivilant of papa)**

**Opop, holaj qoˀk ,Zak, igbes èj Kokkol (papa, the holy one, Zak, has come to kill Kokkol)**

**Aqta (good)**

**Ilbekrug (derived from the words broken and circle)**

**Qogdi (the autumn)**

**Russian:**

**Privet (hello)**

**Vy govorite an Russkom (do you speak Russian)**

**Net, angliysky (no, English)**

* * *

**Update: I was sitting here, trying to sleep, when I realized a mistake I made in the story that I had to go back and fix! Sorry!**


	2. Awaiting the Airship

**Sorry! I'm so so so so so sorry! I said once a week, but then a surprise vacation caught me... Well... By surprise. Ha! Well, here next chapter, although it may not be as exciting as the previous one.**

**And thank you all for the reviews! Keep them coming, it gives me motivation to write more!**

* * *

Zak sat along the edge of the cold water from the lake ahead of him, staring out over the mountain range to the east, where the sun was beginning to rise. Bright yellow rays lit up the lake slowly, reflecting off the water like diamonds shimmering under a spotlight. But the beautiful scenery did not take the edge off the dread inside of his gut.

The conversation had been short and awkward the evening before. Even if it was one sided. Literally. Zak had, of course, only been able to reach the voice mailing system. He left a simple message for his family, telling them who was calling and where to pick him up. Zak's dread did not come from doubt that his family would show up. It came from the certainty that they would.

Before he had left with his Uncle Doyle, no, before Van Rook died, his family had been close. They had always relied on each other, and they always knew without a single doubt, that they would have each other's backs. That they would always be there for one another. That assuredness had escaped Zak three years ago. But now it was back, and Zak was sure that at any moment his family would show up from seemingly nowhere. He couldn't explain why he had this feeling, but it was definitly there.

And that's was why the awful weight in his stomach was present. The last time he had seen his family in person was two and a half years ago, when he left with his uncle. They hadn't exactly parted in good terms, either. Zak balled his knees up to his chest, burying his face into the torn fabric of his jeans as he recalled the day.

* * *

_"Got everything, mini man?" Doyle asked Zak, coming up behind the him and ruffling his salt and pepper hair with one gloved hand. Zak was bent over an unzipped backpack, carefully holding the Claw over it._

_"Almost..." Zak replied, trying to decide wether or not to bring his weapon of choice. Now that his powers were gone, it really was just a weapon. A weapon that was made for great things, for great people. Not him. At least, not anymore. The Claw had helped him control his inner Kur, saved him from falling to his death countless times, and protected his family. But that was in the past. That was when Zak could be relied on._

_Obviously sensing his hesitation, Doyle placed a hand on Zak's shoulder. _

_"Sure your ready for this?" he asked, "Your parents aren't going to be too pleased when they find out."_

_"For the hundredth time Uncle Doyle! I'm ready!" Zak exhaled in exasperation. He rolled his eyes and zipped up the backpack, slinging one strap around his shoulder and standing up straight. He held the Claw loosely in one hand and looked at his uncle. "This is whats best for everyone." _

_Doyle smiled and shrugged, "Whatever you say. Let's just go before-"_

_"Before what?"_

_Both Zak and Doyle whipped around to face the suspicious glare that Doc was giving them. His left eye gleamed with a troubled emotion while his right remained cottony and emotionless, but the scar running across it only added to the expression of distrust that Zak's father's face now held._

_"Uh... Well..." Doyle started, nervously scratching at the back of his head. Zak would have found it funny that his uncle's 'improvising' wasn't working for him, if the situation wasn't so dire._

_"Before you came and found us." Zak said flatly. He noticed the wide-eyed look Doyle gave him out of the corner of his eye, but Zak ignored it promptly. "Look, Dad, I... I don't want to lie to you." Zak said, his voice hitching slightly, "I asked Uncle Doyle if he would take me out of the house for a while." Zak motioned to the house around him, which was still currently undergoing construction. _

_After the Secret Scientists had realized that Zak could no longer invoke the power of Kur, they gladly assisted the Saturdays relocate to Dungees National Wildlife refuge, Seattle, Washington. This was where professor Cheechoo had closed off a large section of the refuge as a base location so he could travel to and from Canada to continue his cold-weather research. Being the kind soul he is, Cheechoo had given them the area to live in. _

_Six months ago, after Van Rook's death, the scientists had made a collaborated effort to build a new home for the Saturdays. According to the blueprints, the home would be complete with living quarters, a kitchen, weaponry, lab, containment units, and whatever else Zak's mother found fit to be in their new living space. The new home would require months of construction and very advanced technology to complete, but the way Drew saw it, the other scientists owed them. _

_Now Zak stood just inside the doors that lead out to the landing bay where the airship was parked on the ground level. Zak fidgeted under his father's glare, wanting to do nothing more than run out to the motorcycle and sidecar that was waiting for him a few yards outside the door. He looked down at his feet and waited nervously for his father to respond._

_"How long is this 'trip' going to last?" Doc said after several moments had passed. Zak drew in a breath, his heart skipping a beat. His father had a way of discerning things unlike anyone he'd ever met, or cared to meet. Doc always let on that he would go along with whatever plan Zak had, but he never beat around the bush and always asked the important things first. Things that could easily change Doc's mind if the answer wasn't favorable. That's what you get when you have a super genius for a father._

_"Well..." Zak started, his eyes wandering to his red haired uncle for support. Doyle looked him with a smirk, and not a humorous one like usual. Zak rolled his eyes and took in a deep breath._

_"IhaventdecidedifIwanttocomebackyet." Zak said in a flurry of words._

_"What?" Doc said, only catching part of the sentence and not liking what he heard. Doc stared down at his son, taking a step forwards and watching as the thirteen year old visibly shrunk under the pressure._

_"I... I haven't decided if I want to come back yet..." Zak mumbled, looking away from the eye staring at him. He heard his father take a sharp breath in and Zak instantly scrambled to explain himself before his father could object, "Dad! Just listen! I want to train with Doyle and go exploring with him! I-I need to find out where I'm needed, what I'm going to do with my life!"_

_Doc took in the words his son was saying, not fully grasping what Zak was saying for a few seconds. "Zak, your needed here." Doc finally said, "I thought you wanted to work in Cryptozoology..."_

_"You know I can't do that!" Zak growled impulsively, instantly covering his mouth at the to he used with his father. He peeked over at Doc, only to see the startled expression his father wore on account of his son's uncharacteristic attitude with him. "Sorry..." Zak mumbled._

_"Zak, I don't understand." Doc said soothingly, regaining composure, "Why don't we just talk about this. You know I can't let you just leave without understanding why."_

_"I don't understand it myself, Dad!" Zak burst out, "It's not something I can just... Talk about! I need to leave this place. I need to get away from-!" Zak cut himself off when Doyle quickly came over and lay a hand on his shoulder. Zak tensed up at his uncle's touch._

_"From what, Zak?" Doc asked, suspicion once again lacing through his words. When his son and brother-in-law did not respond, Doc crossed his arms, "From your family?"_

_At this question Zak flinched harshly. He felt his chest tighten as he slowly nodded, almost imperceptibly. When silence followed and stretched out for several agonzing moments, Zak forced himself to look up at his father. He was shocked to see the stone cold expression, one his father normally held whenever Argost had been on his mind, directed at him. Zak had never before been the target of such a face. A shiver tore through him as fear crept up into his throat like bitter bile._

_"I'm disappointed in you Zak." Were the words Doc had first said in that icy, yet deadly, tone, "If you can't trust your family to the point of wanting to abandon them," Zak couldn't help but feel that his father want referring to himself as his family, "Who am I to stop you?"_

_Instead of the sadness, guilt, fear, or heartbreak that Zak should have felt at the words his father spoke, Zak found anger and denial rising in him. _

_"That's right!" Zak spat, not caring to adjust his tone this time, "You won't stop me. No, you can't stop me." Zak glared back at his father, who held onto his stony gaze. He gripped the Claw in his hand, suddenly thrusting it towards his father. "I don't need you. I don't need Mom. And I certainly don't need this." he almost hissed as he carelessly dropped the Claw. With that, Zak turned to the door, not waiting to see his father's reaction. "Let's go, Doyle." _

* * *

Zak covered his face, groaning at the memory.

Ever since he left that day, he regretted his actions. He had never before spoken to his father with such disrespect. Zak had not meant to get so angry. The six months before he left had been building pressure on him, mostly from the fact that he had not been as capable in the field without his Kur powers, and Van Rook's death weighed heavily on his shoulders, even now. Everything just exploded in him when he had the fateful conversation with his father.

Sure, had called home every now and again. The conversations with his mother were the hardest. She would never argue with him about coming home, which was very out of character for his strong willed mother, and Zak had the suspicion that her subdued attitude was his father's doing. She would always ask him how he was, where he was, and what he was doing and let her 'baby boy' know that she loved him.

Fiskerton was more emphatic about Zak coming home. Whenever he managed to take the phone from Drew, Fisk would drabble long sentences in the Lemurian language about Zak needing to come back, about how nothing was the same without him. Sometimes, when no one else was around to hear him, Fisk would try and guilt trip Zak into coming home. The cryptid would tell Zak how his mother would cry at night, how his father was just an empty shell without him. How even Komodo was acting strangely subdued without his presence. What hurt Zak the most, though, was when Fisk would break down and tell him how much he missed him.

Several times, Zak had almost broken under the misery in his Brother's voice. But he remained strong, resisting the urge to gallop back home and hear his family's voices in person. But that urge disappeared once Zak stopped calling a year later. He never once spoke to Doc over the phone, and now he hadn't spoken to his father in a little over two and a half years.

Still, Zak's only regret was that he left on bad terms with his family. Whether or not his family had agreed to let him leave on his soul searching journey, he still would have left. Though probably not for such a long duration.

Zak sighed and shook his head, stretching out his legs and leaning back in his hands. He looked up at the brightening sky, expecting the bright orange underside of the airship to appear at any moment.

"Tired?" came a soft voice to his left. Zak jumped slightly as Qogdi sat next to him, holding two red clay mugs in her hands. Whisps of white steam rolled lazily out of the mugs, and Qogdi handed one out to Zak. He nodded and reached out, taking the warm cup into his hands. Suddenly realizing the precesnce of cold air surrounding him with a shiver, Zak sipped from the mug hesitantly. He was almost dissapointed at the bland metallic taste that he found in the liquid he drank, giving Qogdi a sideways glance. She laughed at him, the pleasant sound washing away some of the anticipation that was building in Zak's gut.

"It's water." She chuckled, taking a sip out of her own mug, "Warm water is easy on an upset stomach."

"How did you-"

"Aqta. She is the shaman, after all." Qogdi interrupted his question, "She said you weren't feeling well."

Zak sighed, setting the mug in his lap and shaking his head.

"How do you live with a little sister that knows more than you?" he asked jokingly towards the Ket girl. Qogdi just tilted her head at Zak.

"Do not be confused, Aqta still has plenty to learn about being a shaman, as well as a sister." Qodi explained, seriousness etched into her features. Zak laughed at her expression.

"No, I meant, how do you feel about your sister being a shaman?" he explained himself, choosing his wording carefully so that Qogdi would understand.

"Well, of course I am proud of her!" Qogdi replied immediately, her chest swelling as if to expand on the point of her pride. After a few moments, she deflated with a long sigh, making Zak's lips twitch at the corners with her exaggerated movements, "It is just... Sometimes I wish that I had been chosen to be shaman..." Qogdi let her voice trail off and she took another sip as she looked out across the water.

"Jealous?" Zak asked curiously, receiving a sharp glare as Qogdi snapped her head towards him.

"No! Of course not!" She almost yelled, making Zak shush her. He glanced back at the tents behind them, especially noting the one he had slept (well, tried to sleep) in last night with Ilbekrug, where the man was surely still sleeping through the early hours. Qogdi followed Zak's gaze and then quieted her voice.

"Of course not," She continued, "It is just that... I never would have out the burden of the white fur on someone so young, especially my sister." Zak's mind immediately flashed back to the image of the young shaman, and he remembered how Aqta's parka was the only one edged in white, the rest were in brown. He assumed now that it was an identifying mark of the tribe's shaman.

"She is so carefree, a happy spirit." Qogdi's quiet voice brought his wandering mind back to her, "I know Aqta can fulfill the role, she is my sister after all." Qogdi said the last few words with emphasis, smiling a bit. The smile melted away quickly, "I only wish that I could bear that burden with her. I never wanted such a heavy responsibility to be placed on my innocent sibling."

"I know how you feel." Zak said with empathy. He thought back to Fisk, and how distraught his innocent brother was at finding out he had the responsibility of a Kur Guardian. Now his brother would have to take the role on again as Zak's Kur powers returned.

"Do you miss them?" Qogdi asked suddenly, taking Zak back a bit. He looked away from her, returning his stare to the sparkling waters before him.

"Yeah." he whispered, just barely audible to Qogdi, who nodded absently, obviously thinking of her lost mother. For a while, they both sat on the cold ground, gazing at the horizon as the sun peeked over it, sipping on their hot water. The calm atmosphere and warming presence next to him calmed Zak's nerves a bit. He was just considering letting go of the anxiety completely when a familiar sound caused his stomach to twist into knots once more.

Zak jumped to his feet, sending the mug in his lap rolling down the slight slope he was sitting on, towards the water. Qogdi yelped a little as she got up and chased after the mug, not noticing how Zak was frantically searching the skies as the whirring sound of an engine drew closer. Zak looked above him and in front of him, scanning the air above the lake, straining his eyes to catch a glimpse of the airship he knew was near.

A shout behind him made him whip around.

Several of the tribespeople were emerging from their tents, pointing and shouting about something that was just out of Zak's range of sight. He caught a glimpse of Ilbekrug as the man came out of his tent. The man looked over to where his people were pointing, then snapped his head immediately over to Zak, as if he had known right where the young man would be. A warm smile crept over Ilbekrug's face as he motioned Zak towards him. Immediately, the boy ran up the slope, not slowing until he reached the even ground where the tents were situated.

As soon as he was over the slope, Zak saw the all to familiar orange he was waiting for. He stood still as a rock as the airship touched down in the field just outside of the tribe's campsite. Wind blasted through the area from the airship's landing gear stabilizing itself for touchdown, and several tents began to sway as air hit them. Men and women ran around frantically as they grabbed items flying away from the ship that had landed. Qogdi had come up beside Zak at some point, trying to say something into his ear, but Zak couldn't hear her over his pulse pounding in his ears.

Zak didn't move until the wind stopped, and the steady hum of the engines died down. For a moment, time seemed to stop, and silence reigned throughout the campsite. Something inside Zak clicked, and he tentatively took a step forwards. The anxiety in him vanished, replaced by an unidentifiable urge that clutched at his heart. He took another step before breaking out into a full out run towards the ship. It was almost as if he was moving not of his own accord. How could he be when he was dreading facing his family only a few seconds ago? What was the sensation that was quickly filling his chest with every motion he made?

As he neared the ship, his pace slowed, and he searched out the base of their craft until there was a hiss, the sound of air being released when a pressure lock was opened. The door to the airship was barely opened before a heavy mass of beige fur tackled Zak to the ground. Long gangly arms wrapped around him, scooping him up from the ground and twirling him around.

"K'Shaaaaa!" Cried out a voice. Zak laughed, startling himself, and felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"I missed you too, Fisk!" Zak managed to get out as the Lemurian's grip tightened around Zak's body, causing pain to shoot through his lungs where head been badly bruised from the ropes he was tied up with the day before. It was all Zak could do to not gasp in pain as his brother happily swung him around like a rag doll.

"Fiskerton!" Came a woman's voice from behind them, "I think you're hurting him."

The gorilla-cat stopped twirling suddenly, looking down at the captive boy in his tight clutches. Zak winced and smiled up at his brother's red-eyed gaze. Pain must have been evident on Zak's face, because Fisk quickly sat him down, apologizing profusely in a long string of Lemurian.

"Its fine, Fisk." Zak said, grabbing the large hand that had settled on his shoulder as Fisk smiled down at him. Zak couldn't help but smile yet again, and this time he was the one who lunged at his brother, wrapping his arms tightly around Fisk's middle and squeezing for all he was worth. Fisk seemed surprised at this, but gently returned the hug, muttering happily.

As Zak released Fisk, the Lemurian turned to the side, revealing the form of a woman that Zak immediately recognized as his mother.

"Mo-" was all Zak got out before he was tackled yet again. This time, though, he wasn't lifted from his feet and swung about. A head full of platinum silver hair laid against Zak's shoulder as his mother squeezed what little breath remaining in his lungs out of him. Through the pain, Zak was able to wrap his arms around her and rest his chin on her head. He realized with a start what he just did. He slowly pushed his mother away, which was no small feat considering her bear like iron grip. Holding her at arms length by her shoulders, he examining the situation for a moment before breaking out into a grin.

"I'm taller." was all he simply said, realizing there was a good four inch difference in their heights. His smile slid away at the thought of having been away from his family for so long that even a simple growth spurt came as a surprise. But Drew didn't seem to mind at all as she grinned and latched her arms around her son's neck, kissing him on the cheek gently.

"You're still my baby boy." she whispered, hugging him again with less ferocity. He squeezed her gently, looking over her shoulder to notice the remaining two family members standing by. Komodo was standing squarely on the ground, legs planted firmly in place next to the tall figure of his father.

"Dad..." Zak almost choked on the word as his mother loosened her grip and turned around to face her husband. She kept one hand on Zak's arm, gripping it slightly as she led Zak over to his father, as if she knew he didn't have the courage to do it himself.

"Zak." His father said, a nervous tone etched into his voice. His father's expression was softer than the last time they had been together, but there was an obvious guardedness in his good eye.

"Dad... I..." Zak started, choking on the words that didn't want to come out. As he trailed off, Doc put a hand on his son's shoulder, a smile, genuine yet barely noticeable, on his lips. At this point, Zak noticed a scar he did not recognize running parallel with the one on his right eye that stretched from his temple, down to his jaw bone. Zak gulped as he tried not to stare at the jagged scarring.

"It's good to have you back." His father said, gripping the shoulder beneath his grasp. Zak struggled to keep the strong feeling of relief in check as it threatened to make him lose all control of the tears he could feel burning behind his eyes. The feeling clutching his heart earlier suddenly vanished, and the black and white haired teenager suddenly understood what he had been feeling.

"It's good to be back." Zak said with a slightly worn out tone, "I've been homesick for too long."

A loud 'Awwwwww!' emanated from Fisk behind him. Suddenly his family was surrounding him in a group hug with Zak at its core. He laughed and squirmed in the middle, trying to return the hugs.

A loud throat cleaning is what finally broke them apart. The Saturdays dissipated and turned to a smiling Ilbekrug, who was standing beside his daughters that were chuckling profusely.

Zak immediately flushed and stepped slightly away from his parent's grasp, suddenly embarrassed. When Doc and Drew gave him a confused and slightly hurt look, Zak blushed even more and looked down at the ground, causing Fisk to laugh promptly. Zak would have to make sure to elbow his annoying brother in the stomach later.

"Ilbekrug, Qogdi, Aqta, this is my..." Zak looked back at his waiting family. An epiphany suddenly hit him as he realized that he was acting normally, as if he hadn't been away from his home for years. He swallowed his hesitation and continued, "This is my family."

"Ah, it is nice to meet you, Saturdays." Ilbekrug reached out a hand, which Doc accepted and shook firmly.

"You as well, Ilbekrug." Doc smiled at the man, "I hope Zak hasn't given you any trouble."

"Oh, no! If anything, he has mended our troubles!" Ilbekrug laughed, causing Zak's parents to go wide eyed with curiosity. Seeing they wanted an explanation, Ilbekrug and Qogdi took turns telling the events of the previous day, Qogdi filling in the parts her father was not present for. Zak zoned out, thinking of how odd it was that he was interacting normally with his family after being apart for so long. He would think his family would want to talk to him and not complete strangers. He knew he was starting to feel the desperate need to talk to them.

Questions about what they had been up to for the past two years popped into his head. How was the house coming along? What was the latest news they had on new cryptids? Had they been well the past two years? What were the secret scientists up to? Why hadn't Komodo come up to say hi to him yet?

"Then Zak told the beast to calm down, and it listened!" This sentence, spoken by Qogdi, snapped Zak's attention back to the conversation at hand. Both of his parents went agape.

"Uh-Oh." Zak mumbled. He had not wanted his parents to find out about his Kur powers this way.

"WHAT!?" They both asked in unified shock. They immediately turned to Zak, who raised his palms defensively and gave a mischievous smile, something he had picked up from his uncle.

"Oh, yeah. About that." Zak laughed nervously, "I really need to talk to you guys about... Something." he said, breaking off to give a sideways glance to the Ket family beside them.

"You're darn right we need to talk." Drew said to her son in a tone he knew all to well. She turned around to the family whose conversation they had stopped. "We are very thankful you have taken care of him for us overnight. I do not mean to stop in the middle of our conversation, but there are some family matters we have to attend to now." Zak's mother spoke to Ilbekrug politely, very clearly in contrast to the way she had spoken to her son moments ago. Ilbekrug only smiled and nodded in amusement.

"I understand," he said to Drew, then looked at Zak, "We are forever in your debt, young Saturday." Ilbekrug laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, looking at him with eyes that shone with grateful emotion. Zak only nodded, not really knowing how to react to the situation. Once Ilbekrug said his goodbyes, Aqta ran up and hugged Zak's leg, smiling up at him, then suddenly frowning as if a bug had just landed in his face.

"Not get sick!" she said, lowering her voice as much as she could to what he assumed was a serious tone before scampering off after her father, leaving Zak a little confused and feeling as if the kid-shaman had just said something ominous.

Qogdi walked up to him, smiling brightly.

"Thank you, Zak." she said with a grin, revealing her perfect teeth that shone white in the morning light. Zak scratched the back of his head nervously, opening his mouth to reply shyly. Then suddenly she was there, lips pressed against his cheek gently before she whispered into his ear, "I think your pretty cute too." she said before she pulled away as quickly as she had swooped in, waving gently before dashing off towards her tribe. Somewhere in his mind, Zak distantly remembered calling the beautiful girl cute, but other than that, his mind was completely blank.

His face grew hot as he collected himself and he twisted around to face his family, who all had their arms crossed. His parents were frowning while Fisk smirked and made kissing noises. Zak tried to say something, but found no words in his mouth for once.

"What ever happened to Wadi?" His mother huffed, raising an eyebrow before swiftly turning and heading off to the airship. Zak's face got even redder, and he felt his father's hand rest on his shoulder.

"Why don't you come inside, we can talk about, well, everything once we're on our way home." his father said with a sympathetic gesture towards the air craft. Zak nodded and followed him inside, Komodo and Fisk trailing behind.

Zak found himself hesitating to step on to the ramp leading up to the inside of the airship. The lump of anxiety in his stomach suddenly made a reappearance, causing Zak to gulp subconsciously. He felt his resolve weaken as Komodo brushed past him, hissing back at him as he went after his father who had already disappeared past the doorway. Zak became unsure that he wanted to enter, as if going into the airship would mean revealing all of the dark secrets he had accumulated over the past two years. And Zak had a sinking feeling that this was exactly what was going to happen. Without realizing what he was doing, Zak took a step back.

Only to feel a reassuring pressure on his back. A soft shove forward. He looked up at his brother, who was smiling down at Zak softly, as if reading his mind and trying to comfort him. Zak smiled and closed his eyes for a moment, reminiscing about all the times he knew Fisk had his back, when his brother was always there for him no matter what, when he knew he could do anything as long as they were a team.

Why he had left when Fisk had almost been killed because of him.

He was stronger now. He knew he was. And now that he was with his family, he could face the dark past he had obtained, and hopefully set things straight. Set his family straight.

"Thanks, Fisk." Zak whispered, looking up at his brother once more before taking his first step onto the airship in what seemed like an eternity.


End file.
